two peas in a pod
by lilpnaipenguinlover
Summary: well detective moore gets this client that knows about the two guys in a black suit (that tried to kill conan). shes knows their secret. she then gets turned into a little kid like conan. what happens then?.. i dont even know.


**Two Peas in a Pod**

**By: lilpnaipenguinlover**

**lilpnaipenguinlover: I know that this story is lame. I can make it better. just give me suggestions. Hey this story might be the lamest story u've ever read. That's how pathetic I am...**

_**door creaks**_

Detective Moore: ahh! Good to be home!

Detective Moore: _**smiles and stretches and looks at Rachel and Conan  
**_

Rachel: hey dad, someone called for you. I told them they could come tomorrow. Is that alright?

Detective Moore: well I guess so. You made the decision without me. So it must be alright.

Conan: _**interrupts**_

Conan: we are gonna see a movie! wanna join? **(I hope it's a bloody movie! haha.)**

Conan: **_smiles_**

Rachel: yeah you should! after all, you came from work.

detective Moore: well when you put it that way, I guess I should.

**microwave:****_ beeps from the kitchen_**

Conan: yay! the popcorn is finished! **(im hungry now...)**

Rachel: I'll go get it! want to help, Conan?

Conan: sure thing Rachel!

Rachel and Conan:_** leave to go to the kitchen**_

detective Moore: _**takes off coat and places the brief case on the table next to the front door**_

Rachel and Conan: races to the couch with the popcorn bowl

Rachel: turns the movie on and sits on the couch

all: watch movie

15 minutes later

**phone: _rings_**

detective Moore: I'll get that. it's probably the person who called earlier today.

detective Moore: _**picks up phone**_

detective Moore: hello?

client: hi is detective Moore there?

detective Moore: im him.

client: oh thank god!

detective Moore: what's the problem miss?

client: I think someone is trying to kidnap and kill my daughter.** (uh oh! who's the culprit? I don't even know!)**

detective Moore: okay. can u wait until tomorrow to come? or is it urgent?

client: well could I come over with my daughter now? I'm so scared for her.

detective Moore: okay. we will wait for you. and if you won't make it in 40 minutes tops, then we will come to get you. ok?

client: thanks detective. by the way, my name is Robin Karr. My daughter's name is Roslyn Karr. She's 13.

detective Moore: thanks for the information. we will be waiting for you. good day ma'am.

client: goodbye.

**phone line: _clicks_**

detective Moore: puts the phone back and sits on the couch to inform the others

**after informing the others about the phone call...**

Conan: wow!

Rachel: I hope we can help them!

detective Moore: they should be coming in about 40 minutes.

Conan: thinks as jimmy why would someone try to capture her? what does she know that others don't know of?

**door: _loud knocks_**

Rachel: races to the door and opens it

Rachel: _**smiles**_

Rachel: are you miss Karr?

ms Karr: yes I am. is this the home/office of the famous detective Moore? **(famous! r u crazy! haha.)**

Rachel: yes it is! we are here to help you. first off, I'm his precious daughter Rachel! **(sure! whatever!)**

Conan: thinks as jimmy precious! how about annoying and a pain in the ass? **(so true! haha. j/k)**

Rachel: well come on in! I'll make some hot cocoa for you two. just sit here and my dad will be with you in a moment.

Rachel:_** smiles**_

Rachel: _**turns to Conan**_

Rachel: hey Conan, want one too? would you like to help?

Conan: _**nods his head up and down as fast and he can**_

Conan: _**t****hinks as jimmy**_ anything to get me hyper! I really need it since I need to help this girl out and listen to the situation.

Conan and Rachel: _**walk to the kitchen and prepare the drinks**_

**at the dining room**

Roslyn: I'm scared mom! why would someone try to kill me?

ms Karr: I don't know why! we didn't do anything to anyone we know!

Roslyn: mom, do you think dad is part of this?

ms Karr: hush about your father. he does not live in our lives anymore. he left us for someone else. don't worry, he still loves you even though he's gone.

Roslyn: but mom --

ms Karr:_** interrupts**_

ms Karr: shh. the detective is coming.

detective Moore: _**walks in the dining room and takes a seat across from ms Karr**_

detective Moore: so when did you start suspecting that someone is trying to kill your daughter?

Conan: _**hides near the door to listen to the conversation**_ **(like the nosey little brat he is! haha.)**

ms Karr: it started last week. every morning I would wake up and find something missing.

detective Moore: and what does that have to do with anything?

ms Karr: well a couple of days ago, someone wrote a death threat on her mirror and locker at school.

detective Moore: so what does the lost personal items have to do with the threat?

ms Karr: well I figured it might be the same person.

detective Moore: maybe it is.

ms Karr: well the killer knows that Roslyn knows something that he doesn't want others to know about.

ms Karr: **_l__ooks at Roslyn_**

ms Karr: what do you know that was a supposed to be a secret?

Roslyn: **_thinks for a moment_**

Roslyn: I don't remember anything about learning something that is supposed to be a secret.

detective Moore: Roslyn, do you have any enemies at school who hates you a lot?

Roslyn: none that I know of.

detective Moore: have you said anything offending to anyone in your school including teachers? I mean, for the past week.

Roslyn: come to think about it, miss Clemens was very mean to me but I don't think it would be her. she lives so far away from here.

detective Moore: okay.

detective Moore: _**takes out a pen and tablet to make notes**_

detective Moore: _**writes: #1. miss Clemens -- teacher**_

Roslyn: detective Moore, could it be my boyfriend?

ms Karr:_** looks at Roslyn not knowing she had a boyfriend**_

Roslyn: _**put her head down and felt guilty... SO guilty**_

detective Moore: well did you two have a recent fight?

Roslyn: well come to think about it, he did get mad at me because he thought I was cheating on him but I didn't! I promise!

Roslyn: _**raises her voice**_

Roslyn: it can't be him! it can't be him! it just can't! why me!

ms Karr: _**hugs Roslyn**_

ms Karr: honey calm down. he's just a suspect. Not the criminal. for now.

Roslyn: but why would he try to kill me? we were such a good couple! how could he! I loved him!

ms Karr: _**whispers**_

ms Karr: that's how I felt about your father the day i said "i do"

detective Moore: I will go over the conversation and let the both of you get a hold of yourselves.

detective Moore: _**leaves the room**_

ms Karr: why didn't you tell me about you and Robert! I just thought you two were best friends.

Roslyn: we were. but we decided to be more than that. trust me mom. we didn't have sex. promise.

ms Karr: I just want you to tell me everything that's happening because I don't want to lose my daughter the same way I lost your father.

Roslyn: _**cries**_

Roslyn: everything is so screwed up I don't know where to start!

ms Karr: I have to admit something.

Roslyn: what is it mother?

Roslyn: _**looks in her mom's eyes**_

ms Karr: I slept with Robert the day that your dad left. im sorry honey! I'm so sorry! **wrong move mother!**

Roslyn: _**shouts**_

Roslyn: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY! YOU BITCH! GO TO HELL! **(now that's wat I like to hear! haha.)**

Roslyn: _**stands up and runs to the kitchen**_

Rachel: are you okay? I wasn't able to bring in the hot cocoa because I heard crying and shouting. do you need some help?

Roslyn: no it's okay Rachel. I'm just crying with tears of joy that I found you and your dad. it's okay.

Rachel: hey you can crash here if you want.

Roslyn: that's great!

Roslyn: _**sniffs**_

Roslyn: um. can you show me the room you're letting me sleep in?

Rachel: yeah I could. you will be crashin' in with me tonight.

Roslyn: thanks. you're a great friend!

Conan: _**smiles**_

Conan: can I take you to Rachel's room?

Roslyn: why yes Conan. thanks a bunch.

Conan: it's okay. Rachel's busy with my dad and cleaning.

Roslyn: okay Conan. show me watcha got!

Roslyn: _**tries to smile**_

**5 minutes later**

Roslyn: wow. this is a nice room.

Conan: well I wouldn't know. I'm not a designer person.

Roslyn: thanks Conan for walking me down here. can you do me a favor?

Conan: umm. okay.

Roslyn: I need a friend now. can you help make me feel better?

Conan: well I'm not so good at doing that. **(I kan tell! haha.lol.)**

Roslyn: oh ok.

Roslyn: **_sighs_**

Conan: hey lady, I'm just a little kid so I think it would be best or you to ask Rachel for this kind of stuff.

Roslyn: I guess so.

Conan: i'm guessing this is girly talk! ew! im gonna get cooties! **(wat a sissy!)**

Conan: _**runs around frantically like he's having a seizure**_

Roslyn: _**chuckles**_

Roslyn: well you should go to sleep. did you know sleep prevents you from having cooties? **(sure... that's wat they all say)**

Conan: wow! really! I'm going to sleep right now!

Conan: thinks as jimmy whaddya think I am Roslyn? some stupid kid that believes in cooties. dammit. she does think like that.

Conan: **_says goodnight and walks to his room_**

**at the dining room**

detective Moore: **_walks in_**

ms Karr: _**still crying**_

detective Moore: her boyfriend is our lead suspect. but not the criminal. just so ya know.

ms Karr: umm. this may sound weird but can Roslyn and I sleep here for the night?

detective Moore: well okay. just as long as you sleep on the couch. I like my bed.

ms Karr: thanks detective.

detective Moore: I do what I can.

Rachel: _**walks in with a tray of glasses filled with hot cocoa**_

detective Moore: ooh yay! hot cocoa! just before bed time. yay!

ms Karr: looks at the detective and thinks he acts like a kid when he's on his break

detective Moore: s_**mells the scent of the chocolate drink**_

Rachel: dad, right after you drink, brush your teeth and go to sleep.

detective Moore: what if I don't want to? huh? tell me!

Rachel: _**yells**_

Rachel: DO IT OR YOU'RE GROUNDED MISTER!

detective Moore: _**feels frightened**_

detective Moore: oh okay. yes ma'am.

ms Karr: _**looks at the detective**_

ms Karr: wow. women DO rule the world.** yup... they rly do! just joking!**

ms Karr: _**smirks**_

detective Moore: shut up old woman!

Rachel: _**yells again**_

Rachel: LEARN YOUR MANNERS OLD ONE! AND NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU SOUND LIKE AN IMMATURE ADULT!

Rachel: _**smiles at ms Karr**_

Rachel: NOW GO PUT ON YOUR PAJAMAS!

detective Moore: but but --

Rachel: NO BUTS! GO NOW!

detective Moore: **_stays put_**

Rachel: I said... NOW!

detective Moore: _**runs and puts his pjs on**_

Rachel: tsk, tsk, tsk

Rachel: goodnight everyone! sweet dreams! lights out!

**lights: **_**turn off**_

**dining room: _BANG!_**

all: _**run to the dining room**_

detective Moore: what happened!

everyone: _s**tays silent**_

**so what happened? I don't know. tune in next time for the second half.**

**hey everyone! im new so I don't rly know how to make great stoories. read and review please! u can put suggestions too! damn my story is so gay. its corny too. so dramatic! tear haha. **


End file.
